The woes of Piano
by essicajay
Summary: Raven loses a game of cards and is forced to take Piano lessons,No lamps were hurt in the making of this fic.
1. And so the torture begins, MUHAHAHAHA

Me: Heh, thought of this story when I was in the middle of a piano lesson,

Beastboy,Robin, and starfire were seated at the table playing cards, Cyborg was working on his car, and Raven was trying to meditate and not yell at the other teen titans to shut up. " Jacks?" Beastboy asked. "Go fish!" Said the always-hyper alien. "Starfire, you do have a jack, your holding you cards backwards. The always-grinning Starfire went red and the game continued.

After about an hour of 'In your face!' or 'I'LL GET REVENGE' or 'You have to clean my room now!', and a bunch of pleading from Raven to quiet., Raven finally couldn't take it. "WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET PLEASE?" Raven yelled, exploding a lamp in the process. They all stared at her. Beastboy then saw this as an opportunity asked the bad speller) to challenge Raven to a game of war. "Sure, if you win against me in a game of war. If you win, we'll all go somewhere else, but if I win, me and the others have to think of a punishment" Raven thought for a sec. "Deal"

To save you from the boring game of war, (And this author barely knows Go Fish, so she doesn't know anything about war) lets just say, poor Raven wasn't in the goddesses favor. Beastboy creamed her, winning 3 out of 3.

"Oh no..." Moaned Raven as the other Teen Titans decided what she should do. "She should do the laundry!" Robin yelled at first. "She already does the laundry" Beastboy said. "How bout cleaning the kitchen?" "She already does that too." "Ok... Cleaning the T.V. room?" "She already does." "Roof?" "She already does" " Um, gym?" "she already does," "how bout-" Robin began to say when Starfire interrupted. "How bout she learns how to use the object with the white rocks and black rocks that makes sounds?" Starfire asked. The 2 boys looked her as if she had just come up with the cure for some deadly disease.

" Oh help..." Raven moaned in the T-Car with. She had tried to get out, but Starfire had buckled her down with straps even SHE couldn't get out of, so she was forced to await her terrible fate. So in the car she sat, barely noticing Cyborgs bad driving. Then the car stopped, in front of the destination,

THE PIANO TEACHERS HOUSE

Raven groaned as she got out of the car, thinking about making a dash for it, but Beastboy was right behind her, so that Idea was gone. She walked towards the house, feeling as if she was on the greenmile. And then, she was so close, she knocked the door and it slowly opened...

"Welcome! Welcome!" The lady said sady as she opened the door. She wore a Yellow spring dress, with a yellow longed sleeve shirt under it. Her hair was white from age, and on her earlobes she wore a ruby and diamond earring. Raven waved forlornly at the other Titans and walked in.

"Well, how much do you know of piano?" The woman asked. "Its useless" "Why did you come?" "They dared me." "Do you know any notes?" "No" "Well, we'll have to teach you," the lady said. "We?" Raven inquired. A toy poodle bounded toward the lady. "Aw little snugnms' How're you today?" The lady asked, picking the dog up in her arms. Raven winched in disgust. The lady started going to the piano room. "Oh, I'm Mrs Ladune. " She called back.

As Raven entered the room, she was actually pretty amazed. On the wall there was about every painting imaginable with a Piano, the floor looked about an acre large, and it was made of pure marble. But most amazing was the Piano.

It was made of pure gold, with diamond studs spelling out the name 'Ladune' on the front over the keys. There was a big bowl of petunias on the top, and a bunch of those little model thingies that have some guy, like Brahms, head sculpted on it and their name and when they were born and died, galore. "Anyway, I'll go get you a piano book," Mrs. Ladune said left the room. in a minute she returned with her poodle, who was named fluffy, following.

" This is a beginners book," Mrs Ladune said and opened it to the first page. On the page was a badly drawn illustration of a girl in a pink dress holding a basket with flowers that were dancing. In the middle of each flower was a letter, A - G. "Now, this note, " Ladune instructed, "Is the C," she said and pressed the C key down. Raven idly pressed a key down, which was not the C, but the a.

"YOU'RE DOING THAT ALL WRONG" Mrs Ludane yelled. "I thought I'm supposed to learn," "WELL YOU AREN'T TRYING TO" Mrs. Ludane yelled. "Fine, I'll try." Raven grumbled, and smashed her fist down on the C note. "BE CAREFUL WITH THE PIANO" Mrs Ludane cried. Raven rolled her eyes. Fluffy started growling at Raven and bit her leg. "Ow..." Raven groaned, trying to shake the dog off. "Fluffy, let go of the girls hand." Mrs Ludane yelled. Fluffy let go. "Thank you, but my name is Raven" Raven said.

"A young lady shouldn't have a name like that! Your name shall be... Rachel!" Mrs. Ludane said. "But I was named Raven" Raven argued back." But I shall call you Rachel." Mrs. Ludane said flatly, meaning the argument was over. About half an hour later, Raven knew all her notes, and owed Mrs. Ludane 5 new lamps. But finally there was knock at the door and another student came it. Raven ran outside and ran into the car as fast as a monkey being chased by a cheetah.

Speaking of monkeys... "So how was it?" Beastboy asked as the car went on. "I DON'T want to talk about it," Raven growled from under her hood. "Oh, then you can tell us about it next week then, " Cyborg yelled from the front of the car. "I THOUGHT I WAS ONLY GOING ONCE" Raven said. Everybody darted laughing, and Raven started Screaming.

Me: Ok, that's the end, unless someone wants me to continue... Issy the overly annoying faerie: I wouldn't get my hopes hie. Me: Puts the faerie in a jar me: I THINK YOU HAVE TO VISIT **Balthazar, SOON. **

**Anyway, I don't hate Piano teachers or Piano, but face it, we all become close to screaming at some lessons...**


	2. Keep the time!

Me: Hehe.. Sorry for takin' forever, writers blo0ck, plus millions of home work. --' andway, happy late Chanukah and heres the next chapter.

* * *

"Joyous day friends!" Starfire sang as she pranced around the tower, throwing flowers all over. "What is it star?" Robin asked, looking over his cereal at Starfire, since it was 6 AM in the moring. "Yeah, What?" Beastboy said, not looking up from his video game. "Don't you know its the holdiday of Gerewtuy, Music? We must celebrate! " Starfire then took an item, simlerar to a porky pine and a elephants trunck and blew on it. A sound which sounded like a parrot in pain came out.

Cyborg rushed in, Raven following after him.

"What happened?!" Cyborg cried, Raven looked pretty anoyed.

"I was just blowing the horn of enterity!" Starfire piped up, smiling.

"Well don't blow it again, we thought somebody was atacking the tower." Raven sighed and slumped down on a chair.

"Wait, doesn't little Raven have to go to Piano today?" Robin said, smirking, since Raven dissed his Girl Friend(he wished :P)

"WHAT?!! It CAN'T BE! IT MUST BE WEDNESSDAY, IT JUST HAS TO BE!" Raven Yelled, pulling her hair.

But it was Thursday, and she was dragged to the T-Car, and buckled with some straps and so the torture began.

The car slowly pulled up to Mrs Ladune's house, seeming in slow motion. Raven slowly exited the car, Robin behind her to make sure she didn't try a break for it. Raven knocked on the door, slowly.

"Peacock! How nice to see you!" Mrs Ladune said when she saw that it was Raven.

"My name is Raven, and I thought you were going to call me Rachel"

"I like Peacock"

"I like Rachel better..."

" Anyway, have you practiced any?"

"...no..."

"Didn't your parents make you?!"

"My parents are everevil physcotic evil villians or dead. what do you think?"

The 'conversation' ended there and they headed into the Piano room. raven was least impressed this time, but it still was impressive. It looked as if it had been redone, and Mrs Ladune had recently got a new head thingy it seamed."Now," mrs Ladune said, pointing to a page in the Piano book of a pink bear dancing in Ballet shoes. "Play this piece for me please" Raven gave her a look that would freeze a cat and presses a couple of keys that it looked like the piece wanted her to play."NO! YOUR OFF COUNT!" Mrs Ladune screamed, a look of horror on her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'COUNT?'" Raven yelled. "YOU WERE PLAYING THE MUSIC IN THE WRONG BEAT!" Mrs Ludane yelled. "WHY DOES THAT MATTER?" Raven had yelled back. Even though Raven knew alot, she had never read a book about Pianos.

"It matters," Mrs Ludane said, trying to calm down, "because, it'll make the music piece better," "And, how?" Raven asked. "Just play the piece.." Mrs Ludane said and clumped her head on the Piano.

30 minutes later, Ludanes new head bust thingy was broken and they both had a magor head ache. It was time to go and raven ran out of the house like a cheetah.

"So, how did it go?" Beast Boy said, hiding a laugh with a fake cough. He recieved a punch in the face.

* * *

Oh, Thanks for the reviews, heres responces

death wisher : Thanks! And A: demented furbies

purplemusicgoddess: THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! I want to quit too, but I just can't.

cuz-im-hot: thanks! I'll try to update regulary!

A person who doesn't play cards much: Thanks sooooo much!


	3. Mary's working at Deny's o0

Me: yay! reviews!Thanks everyone again! You guys Rawk! Issy: whoof,a stupid pet opened the bottle! Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So sorry for not updating. I got Invader Zim DVDs for Christmas and I've been spending my whole time watching them. But now I am back!

Anyway, I do not own Teen Titans, D.C. does, they are the over loads of the world..

* * *

It was Thursday and Raven was ready. No, she did not practice or google Piano, she had deviced a escapeplan. First, she would throw the anoying poodle in the other room, then when Mrs. Ladune went to go preen over 'Snukums', Ravens plan would gointo action. First she would use a head bust thingy to break the window, then she would run away and work as a waitress atDeny's and change her name to Mary. She was just thinking of what color she would dye her hair when their was a knock at her door.

"Raven? I know you will come out and kill me, but its thursday, 5'o clock!" Beastboy wimpered.

Raven pushed the door open, flattening Beastboy in the wall.

"Don't REMIND ME" She yelled and walked to the door and then went to the car.

This time, the only people their were Star Fire and Cyborg. Raven slumped down in her seat.

"how are you my good friend Raven?" StarFire asked, meaning well, but still had to dodge a rock.

"I see you are not enjoying this?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven. Raven just turned her back and made sure she had her bag.

"50$, check. Red Hair Dye, Check, Makeup, Check." Mumbled Raven, searching her bag for any lost items.

"What was that my good friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Uh... Oh look! We're here now! Good bye!" Raven said, causing a window to break in the car.

"AHH MAN! I SHALL GET YOU RAVEN AND MAKE YOU PAY!" Cyborg said, shaking his face as Raven ran up to the door. She knocked at the door.

" Peacock!" Mrs. Ladune said when opening the door. "Come in! Come in!" Raven sighed and walked in, clicking the door behind her.

"Some day you shall see the wonders of the Piano!" Mrs Ladune yelled behind her as she walked to the Piano Room.

'Snufkums' was their, of course. She was seating on a little mat that Raven swore was mink.

"What is in the bag by the way?" Mrs. Ladune yelled from the other room as she was getting some papers ready.

"Nows my chance!" Raven thought and gave the dog a lopsided smile.

"Oh know! I'm tripping!" Said Raven, 'acidentally' kicking the dog at the winodw. With the first touch it gave way.

"WHAT HAPPEND!?" Mrs. Ladune screamed, racing in.

"NOTHING!" Raven yelled, jumping to freeedom out side the window.

"I'm Free! I'm finally free!" Raven yelled, kissing the ground. "eww... Dirt tastes bad, "

Later that day Raven rented a room in a hotel and dyed her hair orange (Which was hard to do on purple hair, so it ended up looking like some brownish orange mess), Put on a lot of makeup, (Which ended up looking pretty bad, since Raven pretty much wore none except for the ocasional black eyeshadow). When Raven finally booked out of the hotel, she looked like someone with hair issues, bad taste in makeup, and was a pretty bad dresser, considering she was wearing red sweat pnats and a bright orange shirt.

Later that day Raven tried for a job at Deny's. They said she was over qualified and started working on Sunday. Her first customers though, were not who she wanted them to be.

"Hello, may I take your-" Raven said, noticing that it was Cyborg and Beastboy.

"You look familar...." Cyborg said, scratching his head.

"Uh? Really?" Raven said, inching for the door.

"YEah! I think I saw you at some store once!" Cyborg smiled.

:Oh Yeah,I remember you," The azerathian replied, letting out a sigh of relief. All was going fine, untill Robin called on the comunicator.

"Uhh, Robin, dude, where are you?" Beastboy asked on his comunicator.

" At a hotel, I think I knew where Raven went and- whats that beeping sound in the background?" Robin said.

Cyborg and Beastboy stared at Raven.

"Oh no..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking beastboy?" Cyborg said to Beastboy.

"All the way dude," Beastboy said and started shaking Raven.

"What did you do with Raven?!" He yelled.

Cyborg slapped his face. "Dude, that is Raven."

"Oh.." He said and stopped shaking her. "hehehe, sorry Rae."

"Do't call m Rae..."

"Yep, its Raven."

So they went back to the T-Tower in the T-Car.

"Wow Raven, it took us 15 minutes to find Star Fire in deep space , but 3 days to find you and you were only 6 miles away!" Robin said to the glowering Raven on the couch.

"Gr..."

"Um, Robin, I think you got her mad..." Beastboy said.

Lets just say, after that, the saying 'Boys go to jupiter to get more stupider' came true..

* * *

Me: It took me to long, I know. I don't get the last part of this chapter. Oh, and don't worry/worry, this isn't the last chapter. Peace! 


	4. nice day out side

"Raven, Its time to go to your Piano Lessons " Robin said, limping behind Star Fire since what happened last time. Raven slowly apeared.

"I will not go." She stated simply.

"But you must! You lost the amusing card game!" Star Fire grinned.

"Uh, yeah Raven!" Beast Boy said, walking into the room.

"Oh fine" Raven grunted and grabbed her Piano books.

"BUT I"M NOT GOING TO LIKE IT"

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned.

" Good enough for me!" They said and dragged her to the car. In the car, Raven was silently meditating, chanting instead Azerath Metreon Zinphos(Sp?) She said "I will not break any Lamps, I will not break any lamps, I will not brake any lamps then I shall kill Beastboy"

When she Finally arived Mrs. Ladune greated her in the ugliest of smiles.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I'm not."

"Anyway, lets go to the Piano!"

So they walked to the Piano.

"ANyway, today you'll be playing a whole peice by yourslef!"

"Oh Joy" Raven said and took out her crumpled up music book. She turned to the page and started playing. It sounded somthing like clementine meats camptown races and get into a fist fight with old mcdondal. Need less to say,It was bad.

"STOP! WRONG WRONG WRONG! YOU'RE PLAYING IT WRONG" Mrs. Ladune yelled, horror in her eyes and she looked at her unwilling student.

"YOU PLAY IT THEN." RAven said back.

"DON"T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY"

"OH YEAH?" Window shatters in back round.

"YEAH"

"YOU PLAY IT"  
"FINE I WILL" And with that, Mrs. Ladune started to play.

Raven sat in her seat, staring out the huge window. It had a big paper covering it, probally to keep the draft out since it was shattered because of Raven. 'The day was a nice day,' shethought,it was cloudy, good chance of rain. Great day. Im him. probally her favorite book store was having a big sale. Saw a sign... Yeah...'

"Anyway, did you pay atenntion to my hands?" Mrs Ladune said, breaking ravens thoughts.

"Oh, Yeah, I kinda get it now..." Raven lied, shaking her head.

"Good,now play it while I go take snukkums on a walk" She called over her shoulder, dragging the poodle on a leash.

"Sure!"

'Anyway, where was I.. Oh right book store.... Yep, good bookstore, 'darknesssare us stupid' it was called... Painted black... Good meditating books... Wonder if that one was still there...' She continued thinking when Mrs Ladune reapeared.

"We took a short walk, did you practice?"

"Yeah..."

"Well its time to go, see you later dear!'

"See you later..."

Raven stumbled to the T-car and flopped in.

"How was your lesson?" Beasboy asked.

"Broke a window..." She muttured.

"Oh... " The shape shifter said and scooted a few inches away.

* * *

Me: I know, it was short. It stunk. Anyway, I had to e nice to Raven or she would kill me...

Raven: A break your bones first..

Me: that too, anyway, happy late Tu bishevat and earlySt.Valentines day! Go candy! :P


	5. answering reviews

I'm just answering reviews, if I didn't review yours, tell me!

YinxYang:Yes, You are hyper 0.0 Thanks for the reviewy:P

FoureyedRae : Well, shes the most responsible X.x :P Anyway, I loved your review!

TerrasTerrian: That is really cool! Neopets rock :P Anyway, Thankies for review!

Ebony Sorceress: Another person who gos crazy at Piano! I once stabbed my pencile at my book. Night mares my mom made me have… o.0

angelsofsouls : They keep making her take Piano, I woud never put flute in my fic. (No offence to flute players I'm just a random Clarinet player )

liddy ICOP: How could I not know who Brahms was? Hes my moms hero lol. Glad you like the fic!

Ryan L. Spradling: Where would the fun be in that? I'm EVIL!

VeelaChic : I'm working on a story right now that is a cross between TT and another show actually! I will think on making more fic.s with TT in the future! Thankies for review!

tamagotchi-killer: I did mental pictures 0.0 My dream in life is complete! LOL, Tanks for the Review a lot! Terra must die…

Lysander : 0.0 I'll think about it…

Raven of The Shadows Azerath: sarcastic / I just loved your review/un sarcastic / Hon, next time poit out what I did wrong instead of yelling at me that I'm a jerk. And, of course she wouldn't dye her hair orange, if it wasn't an emergency. Goddess, you remind me of that guy that sent a complaint letter to Gary Larson, saying that ants wouldn't really do that, it was shown in the compete Far Side volume Is crazy about The Farside comic


	6. Horror at Home

* * *

Me: Um... sorry took so long to update... I'm stupid But I just had some sugar, plush just talked to my friends about my coupling problem, so I'm really hyper... Anyways... Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all! Especially you lowjiewei! I needed a laugh! Look, its in the category Hum-or. And piano is much worse then dying your hair orange. Hey, orange hair is cool... Anyway, on with the fic! (people grown)

* * *

Beastboy tapped Ravens door with a seventy-foot poll carefully. 

"Raven, um its time for-" Beastboy had to stop talking because the poll 'mysteriously' flew into his mouth. Raven walked out of her room, hood on head. She walked passed Beastboy, trying to call for help.

"Hello friend Raven! Are you ready for Piano!" Starfire said, mixing some gray pulp.

Raven mumbled in reply.

" maybe if you had some of my pudding of happiness you would feel bett-" The pudding floated in the air and flew into Starfires open mouth. Starfire face went green, bulged, and then, she fainted.

"Um, Raven, that was mean even for you" Cyborg said.

Raven gave him the death glare.

Suddenly Starfire hopped to her feet. "Shall we go to the T-car now?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not risking it! We're taking the T-Bicycle! " Cyborg yelled, throwing himself in front of the exit.

"I guess only one person can take her then" Robin said. He was slouched on the couch, a fly was encircling his head, the T.V. was on, and he was eating a big bag of Tortilla Chips.

The other titans, (Except Raven, who was looking at the window and wondering if she could jump out of it right then) glared at him.

Two minutes later Robin, with a big smudge of guacamole on his costume, was pedaling away, with Raven on the other seat, (The bike a two seats) occasionally making rocks fly at his head, trying to get him to stop. When they finally arrived, Raven with the last of her dignity, bravely walked over to the door of the dreaded Ms Ludane's house.

She knocked on the door and Ludane answered.

"Peacock!" She yelled. "I'm so glad to see you!" Raven shot a glare at Robin and walked in. Ms Ludane lead the way to the 'Piano room of horror', Raven had nicknamed it in her head, since she would never say it out loud, and opened the door.

"Today we shall learn " There was a great dramatic silence "London bridges!"

As Raven attempted to defeat London Bridges, the teen Titans were fighting Plasmas, who they quickly.

It took Raven one hour to defeat that certain piece.

During it, the police all around the world had been getting calls about lamps suddenly braking out of nowhere.

Finally the lesson ended and Raven ran out of the house, not even saying a 'bye' and flew all the way home.

" Thank goodness that's over…" She said as she plopped on the couch, to tired even to meditate. Just then Beastboy in an armor suit walked over to Raven.

" Um, Rae, dude, your Piano teacher called and said you had to practice."

Raven threw a bunch of pillows and other various objects at the changeling.

Cyborg came in with a huge shield of metal.

"Ok Raven, now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

A bunch of little ravens made out of dark energy suddenly started to attack Cyborg.

Finally, after a bunch of pleading, Raven went over to the Piano (A/N/ They have a Piano? o.0) and started her pieces.

Beastboy once got his C.D. mixed up in the airport with a recording of 'London Bridges', and having nothing else to do, he listened to it 30 times in a row, so he memorized it by heart and knew when Raven made a mistake.

"That sounded like London bridgey! Its London Bridges!" He yelled, and Raven had to start over, again.

"The Piano is a very amazing instrument but I see you must work hard at it… I'm sure you played that note wrong!" Starfire screamed

"Raven, start over! You heard Star!" Robin ordered.

"Its London Bridges falling down! Not London bridges falling gutsh!"

"My book on this amazing Instrument says that you are playing the notes at the wrong speed! Slower!"

"No, It says to go faster!"

"Slower!"

"Faster!"

" That sounds wrong! It's 'My fair lady!' not 'My fair Piggy!'"

And there was a lot more arguing till,

"Ok, I'm done. I'll be going to my room and meditating now…" Raven said, through gritted teeth and walked to her room as calmly as she could.

* * *

Me: Ok, bad ending. They'll be a couple more chapters though. I'll be stopping when she has her first recital. Now, I'll start votes now. What should she play? 

a. Clementine (Me: I once played this for my recital)

b. Camptowm Races

c. Um... You suggest, I can't remember anymore

Anyway, thankyou for all your glorious reviews! I'm sorry if Raven acts a little OOC. And if this chapter stunk. Like usual. Anyway, Goodbye and thankyou for waiting! Oh, and this is based off real memories...


	7. week before recital! Muahqhahahahaha!

Me: I'm Back! Yay!

Someone: No!

Me: ' anyway, I'm sorry if I offended anybody by making Raven wear makeup o.0. She was desperate, and when you're desperate, you do weird stuff... Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm in a play and I had to do a big report on yellow fever, plus my grandpa is sick and my whole family is worried about him, so I keep going to a different city a lot. I also had a REALLY BIG homework assignmentX.xAnyway, on a sad note, this will be the last chapter. Sorry :(

* * *

Raven sat in her room, it blacker then ever, and a single candle lit. 

"They're coming... I can here them coming..." She said, eye twitching. Just then there was a knock on her door.

A terrified look came on her eyes as she sat there, staring at the door.

"Come on Raven, hurry up, we have to go!" a voice called from outside the door.

"...no..."

"Oh come on Rae, its just for an hour!"

"...Don't call me Rae..."

"Oh come on... Please?"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT! Cyborg get over here!"

And soon the door was knocked down by Cyborg.

Raven flung her hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll go."

Cyborg had finally agreed they could take the T-car (A/N/ I know they're superheros and don't have much time on their hands, but they could've picked a better, less corny name... I'll shut up now) as long as Raven didn't even scratch it.

"If you scratch it..." Cyborg said, shaking a fist.

Raven sighed and sat in the car, awaiting her doom.

When they finally came their, Raven gave sad look and entered the house.

"Hello Peacock!" Mrs. Ladune said, "How was your week?"

"Fine.."

"Good, because your recital is coming up soon!"

"Joy..."

Mrs Ladune sighed at her unwilling pupil.

"Look, just do it, alright?"

"No."

"good."

Finally they came into the Piano room.

"Now, look at your pieces carfully and pick the one you want to do."

"Hm... How about no?"

"I'm sorry, that is not a piece."

"How about... Not over my dead body?"

"THAT"S NOT A PIECE!"

"I SAY IT'S A PIECE!" And with that, the telepathic smashed her fists on the Piano.

The Piano, not used to so much force, gave way, and soon there was just a bunch of broken pieces of wood and…

"THE KEYS WERE IVORY!" Raven yelled, causing a poor, defenseless, lamp in Mexico to explode.

"Maybe…" Mrs. Ladune said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know the elephant."

Raven just stared.

"AHHH! I touched dead elephant!" Raven shrieked. Somewhere, in Alaska, a lamp imploded on itself.

Just then Raven stopped.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" Raven thought out loud and sat on a stool and thought.

"Excuse me, Peacock, you have to pick a piece…"

"hmm… Elephant….hmmm…"

"Ok, Elephant Stomp?"

"Huh? Wha- What about the Piano?"

"I have a spare!" Mrs. Ladune said as she walked to her basement and took a small box from the basement.

"There's a piano in the box… For who? Goerge Shrinks?" Raven said sarcastically, staring.

"You watch little kid shows?" Mrs. Ladune asked.

"Beast boy watches them while I TRY to meditate" grumbled Raven,

"Anyway, what is it?"

" It's my portable 'Little Suzy's Portable Piano'" Mrs Ladune said.

"I bought it in Spain!"

"Amazing..."

"NOW START PLAYING! YOUR RECITAL IS NEXT WEEK!"Mrs Ladune yelled, and Raven started playing without much enthusiasim.

"With enthusiasim!"Yelled Mrs Ladune.

Raven huffed and started playing, again.

"So, which piece did you decide to play for the recital?" Mrs Ladune asked when Raven finished playing.

"Ladun briges" She grumbled.

"It's London Bridges, not ladun briges" Mrs Ladune said, waving her finger back and forth.

"Now go home and practice!" She cried, and Raven flew all the way back to home where she later boarded a train going to San Jose, CA. When she got off the train, she met a short, short girl playing Piano on one of those piano things you can take anywhere.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest super hero league station is? " Said Raven, grimacing at seeing a piano.

"No, but I think some are in San Francisco " Said the girl.

"Do you know Piano? I need help on a piece-" The girl was about to say somthing, when Raven raced back to the train and went back home.

* * *

Me:Really Late April fools! Its the chapter before the last chapter. And San Jose is where I live, but that wasn't me in the story. That was my friend, An-

Friend: Grabs ear Just call me Berry, and you are SO DEAD.

Me: Being dragged away The next chapter will be super long! Adios Amigos!


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry! I have a quarter of the chapter written up, and its like 4 pages, smallish normal type on word. But, the computer I haven it saved on isn't really working. Plus I can only work on the computer 2 days a week because I've moved to Napa, (Hate it, thank you for mentally asking) and my computer is in San Jose, where go 1-2 days a week. (Till I get intrenet and TV in Napa. I swear, its like the stone age.)

Also, I would like people to pray to whoever/whatever you believe in for the safety of the people in the cities and states hit by Katrina.

Thankyou and see you soon,

-Elyanah


	9. recital 1

Hyo War: Sorry It took so long, read my profile.

Anna and Harleen: Why are we here? We don't watch TT anymore.

Hyo War: --' you should... Anyway, I worked amazingly hard on this one, and there are no spelling mistakes. I had my good friend CoughWordCough check it!

* * *

It was a beautiful day, birds chirping, dogs barking, green cheetahs running away from half demons... wait...?

"Get back here Beast Boy!" Yelled Raven, her eyes glowing red, and all her emotions were cheering Rage on. Why you might ask? Well lets explain the scene. Raven was running after Beast Boy. In a towel .And her hair was soaking wet. Beast boy was a cheetah with her clothes in her mouth. Before you get any ideas in your head, (No more R movies for you people! (waves finger)) lets say what happened.

Raven had been taking a shower while the boys were in the TV room. Place. Being males, they had not taken a shower.

"So..." Robin said, trying to make conversation.

"CYBORG ATE THE COOKIES IN THE COOKIE JAR! NOT ME!" Beast Boy yelled, holding a baby book that had the words to the really annoying baby song 'Who Ate the Cookies in the Cookie Jar?'(It came with a tape of the song in Opera Version)

"Um.. BB..." Cyborg said till Beast Boy interrupted him.

"I must track down the author and find out what they know..."Beastboy said, eyes going back and forth.

"Yeah.." Cyborg said, sweat dropping.

The males sat in silence, wondering what to do.

"I'm wondering what we should do." Robin stated the obvious. Little light bulbs flew from Cyborgs head. He whispered something to Robin and they began to giggle like Anime School Girls.

"Beastboy, we know you ate the cookies..." Robin said hauntingly.

"We sure do..." Cyborg added, just as hauntingly. "And we will tell, if you do not do a simple task for us..." Beastboy stared with frightened, Chibi eyes, lip trembling.

"Wha-What do y-you wa-want meh-me to duh-do?" he asked, really frightened. The other boys stopped for a second to figure out what they wanted him to do.

"Um... We want you to..." Said Robin thinking.

"To take..." Cyborg said, scratching his head.

"Raven's..."

"Clothes..."

"While..."

"She is in..."

"The shower!"

Robin and Cyborg gave each other high-fives.

Beastboy stared at them.

"Y-you sure?" Beast Boy was on the brink a crying.

"As sure as Ashley was that she liked Leo on "Love and Football" yesterday!" Robin confirmed.

They all stared at him.

"What? I like teen sitcoms!"

Beast Boy scooted away from his leader, while Cyborg got excited.

"Oh my god! You like that show too! High five Boy-that-is-a-friend!" Cyborg squealed in the usual anime-high-school voice. (That's my favorite expression)

Beast boy scooted away from his formerly sane teammate.

"Anyway, Beast Boy, are you ready?" Cyborg asked every ones favorite green dude.

"N-no…" Beast Boy stammered.

"Oh Well." Said Robin, pushing Beast Boy to the bathroom door. The two other teens left, giggling and sharing a bag of Doritos and talking about how Ashley and Leo should get together.

Beast Boy opened the door slowly and carefully, and grabbed her clothes. Raven didn't hear him since she was in the middle of singing the second verse of the theme from 'Friends'. Opera style. When Raven got out, she was amazingly mad (duh…) grabbed on a towel, and started to run after Beast Boy. (With some neat Puffy Ami Yumi chase music playing from Star Fire's stereo) (Think 'Mad Mod) and now they were where they were when you first read the first paragraph.

"Give me back my clothes!" Yelled raven, she would be shaking her fists, but she had to keep her towel on. Some lamps broke.

Beast boy, of course couldn't talk. Raven muttered her famous words, and soon a hand made of darkness stopped Beast Boy from running. He tried to head butt out, but Raven's powers were too strong. He turned back into himself.

"Alright, alright, here are your clothes." He grumbled, and Raven let him go. He fell to the floor.

"Ow…" Hr grumbled, rubbing his head. The shape shifter, before she did anything else to him, ran away to his room, where he googled for really cheap tickets to El Salvador on his computer. Ten minutes later, Raven was fully dressed, (she burned her other clothes. Who wants Beast Boy spit on their clothes? Except fan girls, of course…) Again the proceeded normally, with lots of tofu, herbal tea, waffles, meat, and garnatual berries (fresh from the jungle "Retewo' on Tameran). Till two o'clock arrived. Raven was eating some crackers and reading the newspaper again (Bush decided to invade a small island in the Pacific for some reason…) when Robin approached her.

"Um, Raven, you have a recital today, you know…" muttered Robin. Raven looked up at him.

"I do, don't I?" said Raven with no expression on her face.

"Then how come you aren't trying to kill the messenger?" Asked Robin nervously. She probably has a samurai sword hidden somewhere.

"I'm in denial." She said simply, and went back to reading her newspaper. Robin just shook his head.

"I should've known….Anyway, Raven, have you any idea what you are going to wear to your recital?"

"….no...Do I?"

"Uh, yeah. And that is why I have gotten Star to help you pick out a dress!"

"Why do I want to adorn myself and make myself look like the male vision of beauty?"

Robin was stumped.

"Because, uh… Because…"

"I knew you didn't know. Now go." She stated, and using her pinky, picked Robin up with her powers and dropped him in Santa Ana, where Beast boy was currently renting a room in a hotel.

Two o'clock went by, and soon it was 4. Star fire danced in at that exact moment.

"Oh, friend-Raven! I heard you need help shopping for clothes! Shall we go to the mall-of-shopping?" Star fire beamed.

"No"

Starfire then did a very unlike-Starfire thing. Her eyes became red, and it seemed that black aura seemed to surround her (but that could've been the smoke coming from the kitchen, where Beast boy was currently burning a Boka burger (they ran out of tofu), and soon Star Fire had dragged our poor heroine out the door.

"Oh fine, I'll go." She grumbled, deciding to let Star Fire have this one victory. Plus she saw what happened to Beast boy when he insulted her pet Blamu by saying in looked like dogs puke. Lets just say he couldn't stand up for a month.

Their first stop of 'Females teen titans trip of fun to the mall' ( Star fire had a pen pal in Japan named Momiji who gave her the idea) was to… Kasy's. (Dun Dun Duuuun)

"I really don't want to go there." Raven grimaced, thinking of the horrors that waited them when they stepped in.

"Of course you do!" Star fire grinned, and pulled poor Raven behind her as she ran into the door. Star Fire's eyes grew to big, puffy pink hearts as she looked at the garments for sale. Barely there shirts that barely anyone could wear, even if all there fluids were pumped out, mini skirts that were about two inches long (The biggest skirts were about five inches long)

"I like this." Raven said, holding up Men's' black jeans and a gray baggy grey turtle neck.

"They're cool."

"Oh, please friend Raven! Pick something nice out!"

"They're all to short."

A shopkeeper, hearing their conversation, yelled "But you don't even wear any pants or skirts!"

Raven glanced at her leotard.

Her eye twitched.

"Oh fine," She grumbled, grabbing some clothes and heading into the dressing room.

5 hours later….

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to attach to your body!" Star Fire asked. Raven was the first person she had ever met who had left the mall with nothing at all.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

They were walking back to the T-tower (Don't ask me why they were flying) when Raven actually found clothes she liked.

"Now that dress, its cool." Raven mumbled, watching it through a thrift shop window, as if someone was about to grab it, or more likely it was about to grab and eat someone and walk off.

The dress was velvet, and its color was a very dark plumb color. It had black roses on the bottom, and a strangely nice looking turtleneck. The sleeves were black and long and the tips encrusted with jewels.

Star Fire stared at Raven.

"But it's so dreary! Why not choose a happier dress at the mall of shopping, friend Raven!"

"Because they didn't have this dress…"

Star Fire sighed, then brightened at the thought that Raven finally picked a dress she liked.

"Lets go in then!"

* * *

I was just foing to finish the chapter and be done with it all, but then I decided that I better just update,or else rabid furbies with eat me(Did you hear they're back? O.o)

Thank you for all the suport oh great reviewers! And, Sorry Rabid(Can I call you that?) You'd have to be a wine lover to know where Napa is. And you have to be an internet major to know where good ol scary San Jose is. They're both in Northern California.

Notice: Please donate to Hurrican Katrina Victims! You'll be helping people and you'll feel great when you donate!


End file.
